The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During digital signal transmission, signal integrity can be affected by various noise sources, such as reflection noise, crosstalk noise and the like, and may cause data errors at a receiver side. In an example, the reflection noise and crosstalk noise introduce high amount of jitter during digital signal transmission. The high amount of jitter reduces timing margin for data sampling at the receiver side, and thus can cause receiving data errors in high data rate transmission.